The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there has been an apparatus in which a developer amount detecting sensor is provided which detects the developer amount in a collection container which collects a waste developer in the development device section, etc. in an image forming apparatus, and upon detecting the developer amount in the above-mentioned collection container employing the above-mentioned sensor, when the collection container is nearly filled, a warning is given; and when the predetermined number of prints are produced after the warning, print production is prohibited.
However, in conventional apparatus, judgment is made in such a manner that in consideration of fluctuation in production of image forming apparatuses and in piles, etc. of the developer in the collection container (in a weight detecting apparatus, for example, fluctuation in humidity), the collection container has been filled before completely filled. Thereafter, by permitting print production until the predetermined number of prints so as to maximize the print production, apparatus troubles, etc. due to developer clogging, etc. in the conveyance path to the collection container when the collection container is filled, are prevented while maximizing the print production.
Accordingly, in the conventional apparatus, at detection of a filled collection container, for example, when the operator, etc. temporarily detaches the collection container, shakes the filled collection container, and remounts it without replacing the container with a new one, the apparatus is set at the initial state (the detection of a filled state is released) to permit the print production. Thus even though a filled container would be detected, there is the fear that the apparatus is in a state to permit the print production until the predetermined number of prints.
Namely, in such a case, the conventional apparatus, though it is filled, permits continued print production. Thus there has been a great concern that the apparatus is not properly operated due to developer clogging, etc. in the conveyance path to the collection container.